Kopę lat!/Transkrypt
:naczyń :Spike: wzdycha Jest tylko jeden powód dla którego nie cierpię, że jesteś księżniczką. Zmywanie. :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, że mnie wyręczyłeś, Spike. Po tylu publicznych wystąpieniach naprawdę potrzebowałam chwili ciszy z książką. :Spike: W sumie, to trochę dziwne, że wszystkie kuce przychodzą do ciebie po przyjacielską radę. :Twilight Sparkle: Co w tym takiego dziwnego? :Spike: No bo przecież kiedyś byłaś znana z bycia złą przyjaciółką. :Twilight Sparkle: O co Ci chodzi? Miałam masę znajomych w Canterlot. :Spike: No błagam, Twilight. Spójrz na te zdjęcia. Widzisz jakieś fotki sprzed przeprowadzki do Ponyville? A teraz proszę – jesteś Księżniczką Przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: powietrza To jakaś katastrofa! Moi dawni przyjaciele! Nawet nie pamiętam jak się nazywają! Ale serio myślisz, że mają mnie za złą przyjaciółkę?! :Spike: Yyy, nie, chciałem pokazać jakie zrobiłaś postępy. Teraz jesteś taka kochana że— :Twilight Sparkle: Och, ale najgorzej! Muszę im to jakoś wynagrodzić! Pakuj manele, Spike! Jedziemy do Canterlot! I wypisz imiona tych moich przyaciół. :Spike: Ech, mogłem trzymać buzię na kłódkę. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Spike: No weź, Twilight. Niepotrzebnie się tak zestresowałaś. :Twilight Sparkle: Wracamy do korzeni, tu wszystko się zaczęło. :się otwierają :Lektor: Kopę lat! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Nikt niczego nie ruszał. kurz Popatrz! "Prognozy i przepowiednie"! Mój kochany rozdział o Żywiołach Harmonii! :Spike: Znalazłem miśka którego miałem kiedyś dać Moondancer! Ech. Nie będzie już jej potrzebny. Hej, zobacz! Mógłbym go nawet zaszyć! :Twilight Sparkle: Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić? :Spike: stłumiony przez szybę No weź, Twilight. Księżniczka Celestia wyznaczyła Ci trudne zadanie. Żaden kucyk Cię za to nie obwinia. :Twilight Sparkle: głos W jakim ja stanie zostawiłam to miejsce. Co za straszny bałagan! To samo zrobiłam z przyjaciółmi. :szyby w oknie :Twilight Sparkle: Muszę się spotkać zzz... aa... :Spike: Ach! Yy, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings i Moondancer. :Twilight Sparkle: No. Z nimi. :Spike: chrapie :Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Wstawaj! Mamy robotę do zrobienia! :Spike: przeciąga się Czy ty całą noc nie spałaś? :Twilight Sparkle: Zrobiłam mały rekonesans i chyba wiem gdzie znajdziemy Minuette! Ee, yy, przyjaźniłyśmy się, prawda? :do drzwi :Spike: Ech, serio Twilight, bez sensu palnąłem to o przyjaźni. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, Spike, Cieszę się, że byłeś ze mną szczery. Te kucyki muszą tak strasznie cierpieć. Pewnie wciąż się zastanawiają, czemu ich przyjaciółka się tak fatalnie zachowała! :się otwierają :Twilight Sparkle: Minuette? :Minuette: Twilight Sparkle! się Niemożliwe, to ty! Skąd się tu wzięłaś?! Hej, Spike! Ale skrzydła, no, no! się Hej, zrobisz mi zdjęcie z księżniczką? Dzięki! Opowiadałam moim współpracownikom, że kiedyś się trzymałyśmy razem! chichocze Ale nikt mi nie uwierzył! :ostrości obiektywu :Minuette: Czekaj, czekaj! Ale weź tak je ładnie postaw, dobra? chichocze :lampy błyskowej :pstryknięcie :Minuette: powietrza To co Cię tu sprowadza? W sensie, wiem, ze często tu przyjeżdżasz, ale nigdy mnie nie odiwedzasz. Hej! Ale mam genialny pomysł! Chodźmy zobaczyć Lemon Hearts i Twinkleshine! :Twilight Sparkle: No jasne! Moje kochane dziewczyny! :Minuette: Będzie wspaniale! chichocze Dawaj, lecimy z tym! Kapujesz? się :Twilight Sparkle: Idealny układ! Przeproszę je wszystkie w tym samym czasie! :Spike: Oby były mniej rozgoryczone od Minuette. wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle, Twinkleshine, Minuette i Lemon Hearts: się :Minuette: Naprawdę! Twinkleshine aż się owsianką zakrztusiła, jak się dowiedziała, że jesteś Księżniczką Przyjaźni! :Twinkleshine: Widziałyśmy Cię na koronacji. To było niezła impreza! :Twilight Sparkle: Byłyście tam? :Twinkleshine: Pewnie! Non stop Cię widujemy! :Minuette: Pamiętasz nasza starą znajomą Lyrę, co nie? się Ona też się przeniosła do Ponyville. Często ją odwiedzamy. A ona wpada czasem do nas, na stare śmieci! chichocze Chciałyśmy Cię nawet parę razy zaprosić, ale uznałyśmy, że masz pewnie masę ważniejszych spraw, :Twilight Sparkle: Oł. :Lemon Hearts: odchrząkuje Co Cię tu sprowadza tak w ogóle?Tyle razy byłaś w Canterlot, a an i razu nie wpadłaś do nas na pączka. :Twilight Sparkle: No bo, ee, widzicie, yy... wzdycha Chciałabym was przeprosić. :Minuette: przełyka Za co? :Twilight Sparkle: Przed moim wyjazdem z Canterlot nie doceniałam swoich przyjaciół. A to dlatego, że nie wiedziałam jaka przyjaźń jest ważna. Ale tak wiele się nauczyłam odkąd mieszkam w Ponyville. Wiem już co to znaczy być dobrą przyjaciółką i wiem, że dla was dobra nie byłam. Więc, jeśli sprawiłam wam kiedykolwiek przykrość, to strasznie was przepraszam. :Twinkleshine, Minuette i Lemon Hearts: się :Minuette: No weź, Twilight! To nie było miłe, jak wyjechałaś bez pożegnania, ale byłyśmy przyzwyczajone do takich akcji z twojej strony! :Twinkleshine: Tak, nie wzięłyśmy tego do siebie. :Lemon Hearts: I super, że w końcu do nas przyjechałaś. Hej! Może odwiedzimy ukochane, stare kąty? :Twilight Sparkle: westchnięcie Nasz stare laboratorium! głos Mam stąd tyle fantastycznych wspomnień! :Minuette: chichocze Pamiętacie jak Lemon Hearts głowa się zaklinowała w próbówce? :Twinkleshine i Minuette: się :się śmieją :Mała Twilight Sparkle: Ale według tego podręcznika, najpierw należy dodać chlorek sodu. :Mała Moondancer: W moim podręczniku jest napisane, że żeby wyszła nam sól, najpierw trzeba dać jodek potasu. :Mała Twilight Sparkle: A w moim podręczniku, Moondancer, najpierw zalecają dodawać chlorek sodu. :Mała Moondancer: emocji Och. Mam zły podręcznik. Ale niezły numer. :Twinkleshine, Minuette i Lemon Hearts: się :Twilight Sparkle: głos A co słychać u Moondancer? :Lemon Hearts: Moondancer? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, kiedyś się z nią trzymałyśmy. :Twinkleshine: Aaa, racja! Moondancer! Chyba sobie przypominam! :Lemon Hearts: Ciekawe, czym się zajmuje. :Minuette: No, zawsze ją lubiłam. Ale jakoś straciłyśmy kontakt jak wyjechałaś. :Twinkleshine: Chyyyba mieszka koło stadionu, prawda? :Lemon Hearts: Chodźmy sprawdzić. :Minuette: Adres jest w porządku. Chociaż dom wyglądał kiedyś lepiej. :Twilight Sparkle: do drzwi :drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: westchnięcie :drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Moondancer? :Moon Dancer: Czego chcecie? Uczę się, przeszkadzacie mi. :Twilight Sparkle: To my! Przyjaciółki ze szkoły! :Moon Dancer: Eech! :drzwiami :Minuette: chichot To na pewno nasza Moondancer. Zawsze kochała naukę. Hej! Zupełnie tak jak ty, pamiętasz? chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Dokładnie tak samo jak ja. :Spike: wzdycha No weź, Twilight! Obserwujemy ją już od trzech dni! Biblioteka, dom, dom, biblioteka. Ale nudy! :Twilight Sparkle: Żaden kuc się z nią nie wita, nawet nikt się do niej nie uśmiecha. Jakby była niewidzialna. Zawsze tak to wyglądało? :Minuette: W sumie, to zawsze była trochę nieśmiała. Ale miała taki moment, że próbowała się przemóc. Pamiętasz jak urządziła imprezkę? Och, racja. Musiałaś być wtedy czymś zajęta. :Twinkleshine: O, tu jesteś, Twilight! Moondancer urządza małe spotkanko w ogrodach zamkowych. Idziesz z nami? :Twilight Sparkle: Och, sorry, dziewczyny... Mam strasznie duża nauki na wieczór. :Minuette: Myślałyśmy, że wreszcie się trochę wyluzuje dzięki tej imprezie. Zapraszałyśmy ją potem kilka razy na kawę, ale zawsze była zbyt zajęta nauką. I tak się jakoś rozeszły nam drogi. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie miałam pojęcia, ze ta impreza była dla niej tak ważna. Muszę jej to jakoś wynagrodzić! :się otwierają :się zamykają :piszącego pióra :Twilight Sparkle: powietrza zaskoczenie Ale heca! Moondancer?! Czy to— :Kucyki: Ciii! :Twilight Sparkle: głos Moondancer, możemy porozmawiać mi— :Moon Dancer: Ciii! głos Co to ma być? :Twilight Sparkle: głos Ach, bańka ciszy. Nie widziałam Cię sto lat i pomyślałam, że fajnie byłoby pogadać. :Moon Dancer: głos W jakim celu? :Twilight Sparkle: głos No wiesz, bo się przyjaźnimy. :pęka :Kucyki: Ciii! :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, że Ci tak zawracam głowę, ale liczyłam na to, że może pójdziemy na spacer? :kartki :Twilight Sparkle: szeptem Sorry, ze przegapiłam twoją imprezę. :Moon Dancer: krzyczy :zamykanej książki :kucyki: Ciiiii! :Moondancer: warczy szeptem Czemu nie dajesz mi spokoju? Próbuję się tu uczyć! Może mnie z kimś pomyliłaś? Ja nie organizuję imprez! :Twilight Sparkle: szeptem Raz zorganizowałaś. A ja byłam tak zajęta sobą, że w ogóle nie wzięłam twoich uczuć pod uwagę. :Moondancer: szeptem Słuchaj, Twilight Twinkle— :Twilight Sparkle: szeptem] Sparkle. :Moondancer: szeptem Nieważne! Zostaw mnie! Chcę być sama, chcę się pouczyć bez jakiegoś kuca jęczącego mi nad uchem! :Twilight Sparkle: szeptem Dobra! :Moondancer: szeptem Czekaj. Jak Ci się udało wejść do mojej książki? :Twilight Sparkle: Trenuję nową metodę nauki. Na razie działa przez kilka minut, ale nie uwierzysz ile możesz zapamiętać, kiedy siedzisz w środku książki! :Moondancer: To jedna z metod Hayscartes'a. :Twilight Sparkle: Znasz Hayscartes'a? :Moondancer: No jasne! To geniusz! :Twilight Sparkle: Mam nawet kopię jego "Traktatu o kucach". :Moondancer: Och! :Moondancer: Co to za miejsce? :Twilight Sparkle: Mieszkałam tutaj kiedyś. Czy ja nigdy Cię nie zaprosiłam? :Moondancer: Ach! Pierwsze wydanie "Filozofii Magii"! Hej, nie dałam Ci tego kiedyś? :Twilight Sparkle: Może? :Moondancer: To ode mnie! Patrz, nawet jest dedykacja! "Dla mojej ukochanej, Twilight Sparkle, za wprowadzenie mnie w świat książek." Skoro wciąż tutaj leży, to chyba dużo dla Ciebie znaczyła, co nie? :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj, nie przyprowadziłam Cię tu, po to, żebyś mi wypominała jaką byłam beznadziejną przyjaciółką. Chciałam Ci tylko coś dać. Klucz do mojego domu, możesz się tu uczyć, kiedy tylko zechcesz. :Moondancer: Serio? :Twilight Sparkle: Ale najpierw, musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. :Moondancer: Co? :Twilight Sparkle: Zjeść kolację ze starymi przyjaciółkami. :Moondancer: Nie mogę. Robię porządki w moich tomikach poezji. :Twilight Sparkle: Sporo czasu spędziłam Minuette, Twinkleshine i Lemon Hearts odkąd wróciłam. Bardzo za tobą tęsknią. :Moondancer: Dość! Już Ci mówiłam! Ostatnia rzecz jakiej potrzebuję, to psiapsiółki, które będą mi tylko przeszkadzać w nauce! :Twilight Sparkle: Moondancer, czekaj! Pewien kuc mi kiedyś pokazał, że w życiu chodzi o coś więcej niż stosy książek! :Moondancer: Dałam już szansę przyjaźni, ale to nie dla mnie. Teraz muszę się zbierać. :Twilight Sparkle: A co, jeśli nauczę Cię metody Hayscartes'a? :Minuette: Więc, ee, czym się teraz zajmujesz? :Moondancer: Fizyka, magia, historia, ekonomia, ceramika. Takie tam różne. :Minuette: O ja! chichocze Chcesz być profesorem czy coś takiego? :Moondancer: Nie. :Minuette: Czyli tak dla siebie czytasz? :Moondancer: Mogę już sobie iść? :Twilight Sparkle: Moondancer, proszę Cię. :Minuette: Nie stresuj się, Twilight. Jest bardzo przyjemnie. Prawda, dziewczyny? :Twinkleshine i Lemon Hearts: odgłosy :Minuette: No więc, ee... Spike, opowiedz Moondancer jak Twilight próbowała przeczytać tę książkę o imprezkach urodzinowych. :Spike: przełyka powietrza, by zacząć mówić :Moondancer: "Sto lat" tom drugi? Czytałam. :Twilight Sparkle: Och! się Serio? A, słuchaj, ee, wiedziałaś, że Lemon Hearts pracuje tu w pałacu w Canterlot? :Lemon Hearts: Ee, tak dokładnie. Organizuję duże imprezy. Kolacje dla dyplomatów, takie tam. :Wszyscy oprócz Moondancer: odgłosy, lekkie, nerwowe chichoty :Moondancer: Argh! :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: Moondancer! teleportacji Daj przyjaźni ostatnią szansę! :Moondancer: Ech! Dałam jej szansę i to dawno temu! Wtedy nie wyszło i na pewno nie wyjdzie tym razem! :Spike: Twilight, wszystko w porządku? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku. :Spike: Dokąd idziesz? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiem, Spike. Nie wiem jak naprawić sytuację. Ta impreza tyle dla niej znaczyła. Wyobrażam sobie co czuła, kiedy się nie pojawiłam. :Minuette: Hej, Moondancer! Ale pysznie to wygląda! :Moondancer: Wielkie dzięki, że wpadłyście! :Twinkleshine: No jasne. W życiu byśmy nie przegapiły imprezy naszej przyjaciółki. :Moondancer: A czy Twilight będzie? :cisza :Moondancer: Och. Okej. :Minuette: Hej, ale i tak jest czadersko, prawda? śmiech :Moondancer: Jasne... :Twilight Sparkle: Może jest jakiś sposób, żeby to odkręcić. Już wiem co mam robić. I już wiem kto mi w tym pomoże. :Minuette: do drzwi Hę? Pewnie już wrócili do Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Łiiiiiiiiiii! :Minuette: Ehe? :Pinkie Pie: się Łooooo! Łuhuhu! :Twilight Sparkle: Ło,ło,ło,ło,ło! :uderzenie :Pinkie Pie: Ale odjazd! Musimy częściej razem latać, Twilight! :Minuette: Tu jesteś! się Bałam się, że znowu mi odlecisz bez pożegnania! :Twilight Sparkle: No bo odleciałam, ale tylko na chwileczkę. Musiałam zgarnąć moją tajną broń. Minuette, poznaj— :Minuette: Hej! Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Hej, Minuette! Twilight, nie mówiłaś mi, że Minuette też tu będzie! :Twilight Sparkle: To wy się znacie? :Pinkie Pie: No jaha! Była druhną na ślubie Cadance! Zawsze się widujemy jak tylko wpada do Ponyville! Nie wiedziałaś? Ha! I ty twierdzisz, że jesteś Księżniczką Przyjaźni! Dobra, akcja jest taka: potrzebujemy osiem worów konfetti i masę gości. :Minuette: Do roboty! Ale wstąpimy po pączki po drodze, co? :Spike: A co nam zostało? :Twilight Sparkle: Zapraszam za mną. :Moondancer: Uuu! "Krótka historia chomąta"! Hę? "Życie i twórczość klaczy korynckiej"? :Moondancer: z zaskoczenia :spadających książek :Moondancer: Co to ma być? :Twilight Sparkle: Impreza. To dla Ciebie. :Pinkie Pie: Niespodzianka! :Twilight Sparkle: Wchodź śmiało! :Moondancer: Dzięki, ale nie dzięki. Nie chodzę na imprezy. :teleportacji :Twilight Sparkle: No wiem. I to chyba moja wina. Kiedy byłyśmy razem w szkole, zaprosiłaś mnie na swoje przyjęcie. Ale byłam tak skupiona na sobie, że nawet nie przyszłam. :Moondancer: No i co z tego? :Twilight Sparkle: To było dla Ciebie ważne. A teraz kiedy wiem, jak istotna jest przyjaźń, chciałabym nadrobić zaległości, więc zrobiłam coś dla Ciebie. Przyjęcie na cześć mojej przyjaciółki, Moondancer! Proszę Cię, chcę Ci pokazać jak bardzo mi zależy. :Moondancer: I myślisz, że jedna imprezka wystarczy? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak sądzę. :Moondancer: No jasne, to załatwi sprawę. Jeden jedyny raz zrobiłam coś takiego, a ty nawet nie raczyłaś się pojawić! Po czym wyjechałaś z miasta bez pożegnania, mimo, że niby się przyjaźniłyśmy! Czułam się upokorzona! Tak jakbym nic dla Ciebie nie znaczyła! I postanowiłam, że nikt mnie już nigdy tak nie skrzywdzi! Te trzy w końcu mnie przekonały, że mam jakąś wartość! Że inne kucyki wciąż mnie lubią i chcą się ze mną przyjaźnić! A ty! Nawet! Nie! Przyszłaś! zaczyna płakać :Pinkie Pie: do Spike'a :Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację. Nigdy Ci tego nie zrekompensuję. Ale błagam, nie pozwól by mój błąd był powodem dla którego zamkniesz się na wszystkich. :Minuette: Byłyśmy twoimi przyjaciółkami i bardzo byśmy chciały być nimi na nowo. :Moondancer: uspokaja się To... bibliotekarka! Pani z księgarni! I moja siostra! :Minuette: Masz fajną grupę przyjaciół, Moondancer. :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam Cię, Moondancer. Walczyłam z potworami, ratowałam nasze królestwo, tyle już przeszłam. Ale teraz widzę, jak bardzo Cię skrzywdziłam. I to chyba najgorsze uczucie jakie przeżyłam . :Moondancer: szlocha Dziękuję, Twilight. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak bardzo tego potrzebowałam. A teraz chodźcie kochani! Rozkręcamy zabawę! Dobrze? :Pinkie Pie: Świetnie! :imprezowej armaty :Wszyscy: wiwatują :polka :rozmawiają :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba będziemy się zbierać do domu, Moondancer. :Moondancer: Dzięki, że pomogłaś mi znaleźć nowych przyjaciół. A raczej odnaleźć starych. :Twilight Sparkle: Och. Odwiedzimy Cię jakoś niedługo. :Moondancer: Byłoby wspaniale! Wciąż musisz mnie nauczyć metody Hayscartes'a! :Twilight Sparkle: Zgoda. :Spike: Em, Moondancer? Zdjęcie już trochę wyblakło, ale chciałem Ci je dać już na twojej pierwszej imprezce. :Moondancer, Minuette, Lemon Hearts i Twinkleshine: śmieją się :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Amending Fences pt:Transcrições/Fazendo as Pazes Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu